In the past, designs of interlock switch assemblies for microwave ovens have progressed from relatively complex assemblies made up of a number of switches individually mounted in sheet metal bracket assemblies requiring individual switch adjustments to custom interlock switch modules containing a plurality of switches positively positioned within a unitary housing. Such custom interlock switch modules reduced the number of adjustments but required relatively costly tooling because of the need for completely redesigned switch elements.